Azusa's Secret
by MyColourfulSins
Summary: Azusa has a secret that no one knows Rated M for Futa and Lemon! My very first fanfic! New And Improved! :D
1. Yui Finds Out

**Authors Note: My very first fanfic got inspired after reading a Fakku manga xD**

Azusa Nakano is **not** a normal girl...

She has something** no other girl** has...

And she's kept it hidden very well...

Azusa Nakano has a **penis**.

And the only one who knows is her girlfriend...Yui.

It all started right after The Light Music Club had its very first training camp with Azusa. It was a warm May evening as The Light Music Club had just finished practicing for the summer concert.

"Oi! Hurry Up you guys!" Yelled Ritsu

"Hai!" They all yelled back

Mio had just finished putting away her bass, Mugi put the last dish in the cupboard, and Yui zipped up her case for Gita as they all grabbed their school bag. As they were all leaving the room Mio noticed that Azusa wasn't following behind. As she turned she said:

"Azusa-chan aren't you going home?"

Azusa flinched as she looked up into Mio's concerned eyes.

She stuttered as she said, " W-Well I was just going To S-Stay A Little Longer A-And Practice..More"

Everyone looked at each other with worry in their eyes as Ritsu said:

"Okay Azusa make sure you lock the door when you leave"

"Good-bye Azusa-chan" said Mio

"Take Care Azusa" said Mugi

"Good-Bye Azu_~nyan_!" yelled Yui as she waved good-bye

Azusa blushed a deep red as she looked away and muttered a low "good-bye"

When everyone left the room she sighed as she walked over to the window and waited for everyone to leave the building as she thought:

_"Oh Yui if only you knew how much I love you..."_

She sighed again as she walked over to the door and made sure no-one was passing by as she walked back into the room closing the door behind her. When she got to the nearest chair she sat down and instead of unzipping her guitar case she unzipped her skirt as she pulled down her panties. She grabbed a hold of her member and stroked it slowly as she moaned:

"Yui-sempai..."

Her strokes got faster as her breathing got heavier. She bucked her hips and bit her lip as she got more aroused. Yui's childish smiled popped up in her head as she pumped her hand faster and right when she was about to cum she yelled, **"Yui-Sempai!"** as she shot her hot sticky cum onto the hard wooden floor. As she opened her aurburn eyes, she saw a pair of brown eyes looking back. Azusa jumped up and struggled to put her panties back on in fear that someone saw her "actions". Her face turned a light shade of red as her eyes widened at who was looking back.

"Ahhh Azu_~nyan_ has a boy part!" Yui said as she walked over to Azusa and sat on the floor.

"P-Please Don't Tell Anyone Yui-Sempai!" Azusa said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Azu_~nyan_ your secrets safe with me" Yui said as she began pulling Azusa's panties down again.

Azusa grabbed Yiu by the wrists as she asked, "W-W-What are you doing!"

"Well Azu_~nyan's_ boy part is standing so I decided to help her out"

Azusa blushed as she looked down and noticed her member standing out. She moaned as Yui grasped her penis and rubbed it slowly.

"Azu_~nyan's_ so big!" Yui said as Azusa sat down in the chair behind her.

Yui put her bag down and smiled at Azusa as she put the tip of her member into her mouth. Azusa gasped as she gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Yui lowered her head as she engulfed her whole member in her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down Azusa took a hold of the back of Yui's head as she moaned Yui's name over and over again. Yui could feel that Azusa was about to hit her limit as she smiled inwardly. Azusa twirled her fingers in Yui's hair as she tightly gripped her head and gritted her teeth as she climaxed in Yui's mouth.

**"YUI-SEMPAI!" **She yelled.

Azusa fell limp in the chair as Yui struggled to swallow Azusa's load. Azusa got hard again as she saw her cum spill out of Yui's mouth and onto her hands. As Yui swallowed the last bit, she noticed Azusa's erect memeber. Azusa looked away blushing.

"Not enough?" she said as she smiled and took a hold of her member again. Azusa nodded,her face a bright red, as Yui spread open her legs and stuck her finger in Azusa's moist vagina. Azusa moaned her heart beating as fast as it could as Yui pumped in and out of her slowly. She also jacked off Azusa's memeber at the same time. Azusa was getting wetter and wetter by the minute as Yui leaned down and licked Azusa's clit. Azusa moaned louder as Yui began sucking on it. She then took out her finger and replaced it with the tip of her tongue. She stroked Azusa's member faster and faster as Azusa's walls clenched around Yui's tongue as she came. Yui licked her clean as she looked at Azusa's tired face and smiled.

"All better?" She asked.

Azusa opened her eyes and stared at Yui's childish smile. She couldn't help it as her memeber got erect again. Yui looked at Azusa shocked as she thought for a second, then smiled. She stood up as she un-zipped her skirt and slowly pulled it down, her underwear coming off after. She then wrapped her arms around Azusa's neck and sat on her lap. Her dripping vagina hovering over Azusa's erect member.

"Since everything I do is not working there's nothing left to do but this"

Azusa's eyes widened as she looked at Yui with worry in her eyes.

"Yui-sempai I can't take your chasity..."

"If it's to help my Azu_~nyan _then I don't care"

Azusa looked at Yui as Yui smiled and lowered herself onto Azusa's member. Her grip on Azusa's neck tightened as her member was half-way in. She let out her ragged breath as she closed her eyes tightly and dropped her self until her whole member was in Yui. Blood ran down Yui's leg and fell on Azusa's thigh the same way tears fell down Yui's face.

Are you okay, Yui-sempai?" Azusa asked, worried.

Yui struggled to open her eyes as she forced a smile. Her body shook in pain as she stuttered

"I-I-I'm F-Fine"

Azusa stood still as Yui began crying in pain. Yui buried her face in the crook of Azusa's neck as she cried. Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's waist and caressed Yui's head as she tried to subside her pain. When it finally did, Yui smiled at Azusa. Azusa smiled back.

"Ready?" She asked

"Ready"

Azusa slowly thrusted in and out of Yui. Yui bit her lip and as she lowered her head and whispered in Azusa's ear.

"Harder..Faster..Deeper"

Azusa blushed and obeyed as she thrusted faster. With each thrust she went deeper and pounded harder. Yui placed her lips on Azusa's neck as she sucked on her soft skin. Azusa moaned as she pounded as fast as she could. Yui threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Azusa removed her hands from Yui's waist and began un-buttoning her jacket then her shirt. She stuck her hand in Yui's bra as she lifted it up and grabbed both of Yui's soft mounds. She squeezed Yui's erect nipples and put one of them in her mouth as she sucked on it hard. Yui's eye brows scrunched up as she leaned forward and bit the tip of Azusa's ear. Azusa moaned and bit down on Yui's nipple as Yui moaned in Azusa's ear. Screams of pleasure filled the room. Azusa and Yui's thrusts were in sync as Azusa was reaching her limit.

"Y-Yui I-Imma bout to...t-to"

Yui whispered in her ear:

"Please...Shoot Your Hot S-Sticky Cum Into M-My Womb"

Azusa blushed as she gave one final thrust and shot her load into Yui's womb. Yui's walls clenched around Azusa's member as she came. They both screamed each other's name.

"**YUI!"**

**"AZUSA!"**

Yui fell limp in Azusa's arms as Azusa thought:

_"What did I just do?"_

**30 Minutes Later.**

Azusa straightened her skirt and Yui buttoned up her jacket. Their eyes caught each other's as they both blushed and looked away.

"Ummm...Yui I Just Wanted To Tell You That I-I Lov-"

Azusa gasped as she felt Yui's soft lips on hers. Azusa couldn't believe this was happening. Well, she couldn't believe alot of stuff was happening today. Yui pulled away a little as she licked Azusa's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Azusa heart began to beat faster as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She felt as Yui's tongue wrapped around hers and their lips re-connect. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as Yui stuck her tongue back in her mouth and pulled away slowly. Her eyes opened half way as Azusa looked back at her, her cheeks a light red. Only one trail of saliva kept their mouths attached. Azusa blushed as she licked the saliva away.

"Yui I-I...Love..You"

Azusa flinched, fearing that Yui would say-

"I Love You Too, Azusa"

Azusa looked up at Yui, who had love in her eyes, and smiled. Azusa walked up to Yui and inter-twined their fingers together.

"By the way why did you come back to the club room?" Azusa asked

"Oh I forgot Gita here" Yui smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She then stuck her hand in Azusa's pocket and took out her phone, she typed something in and saved it. She showed it to Azusa who looked at it and asked:

"Is this your number?"

"Yup! Anytime You Wanna Have A Little Fun with Your "Friend" Call Me And I'll Be Sure To Come And Help You"

Azusa blushed as Yui took her bag and began walking away.

"Uhhhhh Yui..."

Yui turned around to see Azusa's erect member sticking out her skirt. Yui smiled as she put her bag down and walked over to Azusa. She stuck her hand in Azusa's underwear as she grabbed her member and said:

"I Love You Azusa"

"I Love You Too, Yui"

Azusa tilted her head as Yui stuck her tongue in her mouth and they kissed once again.

_"This is gonna be a looong day" _Azusa thought.

**Please Review! Changed It Up A Bit!**

**Hope You Like!**

**:3**


	2. The Janitor's Closet

**Friday Morning**

"Mmmm...Yui Sempai..."

Azusa Nakano was sitting on a box filled with liquid soap in the middle of the janitor's closet. In between her legs was Yui Hirasawa who was sitting on her knees while sucking Azusa's penis.

Azusa's grip on the box tightened, as she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. It had been almost two weeks since Yui and Azusa starting dating. It has also been two weeks since Azusa and Yui have had non-stop sex. At first Azusa didn't want to but she couldn't say "no" after looking at Yui's puppy-dog eyes. Okay so I'm getting off topic but anyways, Why is Yui sucking Azusa's penis in the middle of a janitor's closet, you ask? Well this is how it all started:

**Beginning Of FlashBack**

**Azusa's P.O.V**

Omg, Omg, Omg!

I lost my English notebook!

Where did I leave it? Where did I go? Who has it?... Yui

I gasped as I ran faster down the hall looking for Yui-sempai. I had went to her house for a "study date" (even though Yui's horrible at English) and it had turned into something much more! I need to find you fast. I have English first period!

**Yui's P.O.V**

"Where's Azu_~nyan_?" I ask myself

I continue to wonder the hallway looking for my kitten. I look down at my right hand and stare at the pink notebook.

"Azusa's English notebook..." I whisper

As I stare at the book I begin to remember when she came over yesterday night. I begin to space out as drool slips out of my mouth and rolls across my chin. I giggle softly and right before my fantasy gets any good...my head hits the floor.

**Normal P.O.V**

Azusa was running with all her might as she searched for_ her_ Sempai. Everywhere she looked she wasn't there. The cafeteria, the bathroom, even her home room!

There was only one place left...The Music Room! Right when Azusa turned the corner that led to the stairs she bumped into someone and they both came crashing down.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow..."

Azusa rubbed her head as she opened her eyes to apologize to the person she bumped into. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was a girl in a senior uniform with a pink notebook covering her face.

"I'm really sorry, Are you alright?"

Azusa lifted the book to look at the girls face only to meet the face of her bubbly Sempai.

Azusa gasped as she rubbed her hands all over Yui's body to make sure she didn't damage her girlfriend in any way. This looked wrong to all the other girls walking down the hallway as they stopped in their tracks to watch Azusa "feel up" Yui. They then would whisper to their friends and would run away. Azusa noticed this as she looked around for a place to check her girlfriend more thoroughly. And the only available place was...The Janitor's Closet. Azusa ran up to the door and slowly opened it making sure no one was inside. When the coast was clear she grabbed Yui by the ankles and dragged her inside. Azusa closed and locked the door behind her and tried to regain her breath. As she put a hand over her heart she opened her eyes to see Yui with her skirt flipped up exposing her white panties with a tiny pink bow at the top. Azusa's face turned red as her member stood out. At that moment Yui apparently woke up to see Azusa's member looking back at her.

And thus this whole "sex-in-the-closet" thing occurred.

**End Of FlashBack**

Azusa put her right hand on the back of Yui's head as Yui bobbed her head up and down. She rolled her tongue around the head of Azusa's penis. Azusa shuddered as her moans got louder. Azusa knew she shouldn't be doing "this" at 8 in the morning or in a janitor's closet, but Yui had Azusa under her spell. Yui pulled Azusa's member out of her mouth as she nibbled on the head. Azusa clenched her teeth and put her hand on Yui's forehead as she tried to push her away. Yui stopped what she was doing and looked at Azusa.

"Azusa, What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"N-No! It's not that,it's just that I want to speed things up a little" Azusa blushed as she stared at Yui.

Yui smiled, lyed down on the floor and replied:

"I'm all yours Azusa"

Azusa stood up as she slid off her skirt, her under wear coming down with it. She then sat in between Yui legs and slowly pulled down her underwear. She then lined up her throbbing member with Yui's wet vagina as Azusa thrusted her member into Yui. She screamed out in pleasure as Azusa started at a slow pace but gradually got faster. Azusa began unbuttoning Yui's jacket then Yui's shirt. She lifted her bra and took one of Yui's erect nipples into her mouth. She suckled on her nipple like a baby as Yui let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around Azusa's back. Her breath got heavier as Azusa took her left hand and began massaging Yui's right breast. Azusa sucked harder as she pounded into Yui faster. Yui wrapped her legs around Azusa's waist as she moved her hips in sync with Azusa's. She lifted Azusa's face as she kissed her passionatly. Their tongues fought for dominiance as Yui buried her fingers in Azusa's soft, black hair. After a few more thrusts, Yui hit her limit as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. Azusa felt as Yui's walls tightened around her member and she shot her cum into Yui's womb. They both collapsed breath-less as they stared into each other's eyes. Azusa smiled first, followed by Yui. Yui then leaned in to kiss Azusa when... the bell rang. Yui's eyes widened as she gave Azusa a quick peck on the lips and stood up. She quickly got dressed and waited as Azusa regained her breath and gathered her clothes together.

"Oi, Azusa can you be any slower?"

"Your starting to sound like Ritsu-Sempia and what's the rush?"

Azusa zipped up her skirt as she looked at Yui.

"Ehehe...Well if I'm late again then Imma get detention"

Yui rubbed the back of her neck as she gave a shy smile. Azusa stared Yui as her left eye twitched. Without a warning, Azusa grabbed Yui hand and ran out the closet, slamming the door behind her. She tragged Yui up the stairs as fast as she could. Yui tripped over every other step as She tried to get Azusa's attention.

"Azusa...can you slow down a bit?"

"Sorry Yui but..your...not...getting...detention!"

Azusa then opened the door to Yui's homeroom as she threw her inside, turned around and headed towards her own homeroom.

**10 seconds earlier**

"Mio Akiyama?"

"Here" said Mio as Sawa-chan was taking attendants.

"Yui Hirasawa?" Sawa-chan asked.

Everyone looked around the room as they looked for their childish classmate.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Hirasawa today?"

Ristu looked at Mio and shook her head from side to side, she got the same response from Mugi.

"I guess she's no-"

Yui then flew into the room and hit the floor with a **"thud"**. Sawa-chan looked down confused as Yui smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked up to see Azusa staring down at Yui and with a slam of the door, Azusa's footsteps faded away down the stairs.

**Azusa's Home Room**

Azusa walked into her home room as she apologized to the teacher for being tardy. She sat down with a sigh of relief as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head to the left as the younger Hirasawa handed Azusa a pink notebook. She then whispered:

"I found your English Notebook in front of the Janitor's Closet"

Azusa grabbed the notebook as she blushed at the thought of what occurred in that closet.

"T-Thanks Ui-chan"

"By the way Azusa-chan, If you don't mind me asking, But where were you?"

At that same moment Yui had gotten a note passed to her, by Ritstu, asking the same question.

They both replied:

"In a Closet..."

Ritsu stared at the paper, then Yui, then back at the paper.

Ui-chan looked at Azusa confused but simply smiled and chuckled softly as she looked at the board and began coping down the notes.


	3. The SleepOver

**[This is a continuation of chapter 2]**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Yui! Wake Up!" Ritsu yelled as she tried to wake the sleeping Yui.<p>

Yui had been sleeping since the beginning of 5th period. Mugi, Ristu ,and Mio have all been trying to wake her up.

"Yui-chan...please wake up we have to go home" Mugi pleaded in her usual soft and sweet voice.

"Imma stick my fist up your nose if you don't wake up!" Yelled Ristu as she charged at Yui. Mio, on instinct, gave Ristu one fat lump in the back of her head.

"Ow, ow ,ow!" Cried Ritsu as she rubbed her head.

"Hehe...Azu_~nyan_..." Muttered Yui as she spread the puddle of drool with her cheek.

"That's it!" Cried Ritsu as a she stood up with sparkles in her eyes.

"What are you talking about" Asked Mio.

"Can't talk gotta go!" Ritsu said as she opened the door and ran out the room.

**[Azusa's Homeroom]**

"So me and Jun were thinking that maybe I should sleep over her house and help her study for the test this monday!" Said Ui-chan

"You didn't study Jun?" Azusa asked.

"Hehe..." Jun chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You have a lot of work on your hands if your helping her, Did you ask Yui-Sempai yet?" Azusa asked as she pointed at Jun.

"Hey!" Yelled Jun

"That's the thing...I'm not sure if Onee-chan would let me go"

"Why would sh-Huh?" Said Azusa.

Ritsu ran into the room, grabbed Azusa by the hand and dragged her out. She then dashed down the hallway with Azusa stumbling behind her.

"W-What's Wrong Ritsu-Sempai" Azusa asked as she trips over her own feet.

"I need you to do something for me, it's important! And it's about Yui!"

Azusa froze in her tracks as her mind began to wonder.

_"Omg! What happened to Yui! Did she fall? Is she hurt? I hope nothing wrong!"_

Azusa screamed in her head as worry washed over her face. They approached the door and Azusa's heart was beating faster then ever as she flung opened the door and noticed Yui lying on the desk.

"Yui-Sempai..." Azusa whispered as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh, you got Azusa-chan" Said Mio.

"Oh?" Said Azusa

_"Wait...Why did Ritsu-Sempai bring me here?"_ Azusa thought.

Azusa walked over to Yui's desk and looked at her face. She was relieved to see her back rise and fall.

"Whats wrong with her?" She asked.

"Well, we can't seem to wake her up" Mugi said.

"Really?" Azusa asked, obliviously annoyed.

"Well, she said your name while she was sleeping" Ritsu said as she sat in the chair in front of Yui. Azusa blushed and looked at away.

"I know how to wake her up" Azusa said as she leaned close to Yui.

"You better not be having perverted dreams about me" Azusa whispered. She took in a deep breath and backed away from Yui.

"Yui-Sempai, Mugi brought Cheesecake today" Azusa said with a smile.

Yui stopped snoring as she quickly stood up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh..what? Why is everyone here?" Yui said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Ritsu grabbed Yui by the head and gave a her a noogie.

"You've been sleeping for so long and it's time to go home!" Ritsu said as she laughed. Yui chuckled as she noticed Azusa standing by her desk.

"Azu_~nyan_!" She yelled.

Yui wrapped her arms around her neck and rubbed her cheek against her face as she made little "happy" noises.

"We should head home before the sun starts to set" Mio suggested.

Everyone nodded as they went to their desk and grabbed out the stuff they needed for homework. Yui quickly grabbed her stuff as he noticed Azusa walking away.

"Azu_~nyan_, where are going?" Yui asked.

"Hmmm...Oh, I need to get my stuff, I left it at my homeroom"

"Can I go with you?" Yui asked with pleading eyes.

"S-Sure" Azusa replied, blushing.

Yui turned around, got her guitar and yelled:

"I'm leaving with Azu_~nyan_!"

"Okay" They all yelled.

Yui placed Gita on her back as she walked next to Azusa. Azusa smiled and walked down the stairs. Yui looked around the 2nd floor, trying to spot Azusa's homeroom. She knew she found it when she saw Ui and Jun come out.

"Ui!" Yelled Yui as she waved to her younger sister.

"Onee-chan!" Yelled Ui as she ran up to her older sister.

"Onee-chan I wanted to know if I could spend the weekend over at Jun's house?"

Yui's smiled faded as she looked at Jun. Jun put her hands together and gave Yui a pleading face. Yui smiled and nodded her head. Ui face brightened up as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her sisters neck.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan!"

A wave of jealousy hit Azusa like a slap. She eyed Ui as she talked to her sister.

"Azu_~nyan_"

Azusa jumped out of her glare and looked at Yui.

"Azu_~nyan_ can you sleep over my house?"

Azusa blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Yui and being at her house until Monday morning.

"I'm not sure...let me call my mom" Azusa took out her phone and dialed her Mom's number. She walked into her homeroom once her mom picked up.

"So Ui, why do you want to sleep over Jun's house?" Yui asked.

"Well, we have a test this Monday and Jun said she needs help studying so I offered to help her study all day, everyday until Monday"

"Ohhhhhh" Yui said, even though none of what Ui said stuck in her mind.

Azusa walked out her homeroom and closed her phone.

"My mom said I could sleepover and that I should go home first to get my stuff"

"Yay!" Yelled Yui as she wrapped her arms around Azusa once again.

**[Nakano Residence]**

Yui sat on the couch in Azusa's house as she waited for her to finish packing. Azusa's mom approached her and handed her a cup of juice.

"Hi, you must be Yui-Sempai, right?" She asked

"Yes I am and oh...uh thank you for the juice"

"Your welcome, Azusa's always talking about you and how your her fav-"

Azusa happened to hear her mom talking about her while she was going down the stairs. So she ran down and covered her mouth before she could say anything that would make her relationship with Yui crumble.

"Azusa! Don't do that, that's rude" Yelled her Mom.

"I'm sorry, but can you not tell Yui anything about my personal life?" Azusa said as her face became a dark shade of red.

"Okay, Okay" She said chuckling. As she got up and took the empty cup from Yui's hands.

"Azusa can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Ummm..sure?"

Azusa followed her mom to the kitchen as her mom got close to her face and said:

"Make sure that girl does **not** find out about your other part,okay?"

Azusa's heart was beating fast afraid to tell her mom she already knew.

"Because, if she **does**, words gonna get around and its gonna be hard to get rid of it,okay?"

"O-Okay" She stammered.

"Okay" She said smiling. She kissed Azusa on the forehead as they walked out the kitchen.

"Ready to go Yui-Sempai?" Azusa asked.

"Yup!"

Yui grabbed her school bag and walked away with Azusa by her side. They put on their shoes, opened the door and left.

"Have fun you two!" She yelled as she stood by the door-way.

"Nice meeting you!" Yui yelled as she waved good-bye.

"Like-wise!" She yelled back.

"Bye Mom" Azusa yelled

Her Mom waved good-bye as she watched them leave. When they were out of sight, she closed the door and thought:

_"I hope this girl doesn't find out and start trouble for my daughter..."_

**[Hirawsawa Residence]**

Yui walked up to her door as she took out her keys. She stuck the key in the hole when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Ah, Onee-chan, you just came back from Azusa-chan's house?"

"Yeah, her mom's really nice!" Yui said as she smiled.

"I know! Well, I was just leaving so I'll call you tonight, Okay? Come on, Jun."

"Okay, Bye Ui, Bye Jun!" Yelled Yui as she watched her little sister and her best friend leave.

"Bye Bye" Yelled Azusa

Yui grabbed her keys and entered the house first, followed by Azusa. As Azusa took off her shoes she thought:

_"I wonder how my weekends gonna be like with Yui-Sempai..."_


	4. The SleepOver: Day 1

**Day 1 of the SleepOver**

**[Friday evening]**

* * *

><p>"Mmm...Yui...Ahhh"<p>

Yui pushed Azusa onto her bed as she kissed her passionately. She un-buttoned her jacket as she shoved her tongue in her mouth. Azusa moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around Yui's back. Yui opened her jacket as she un-tied her neck tie and threw to the floor. She stopped kissing Azusa and lowered her lips to her neck. She licked her sensitive skin as Azusa let out a small moan. Yui sucked and bit her pale skin as she began breathing heavily.

"Your so sensitive Azusa" Yui said, with lust in her eyes.

Azusa blushed as she looked away. Yui un-butoned the top two buttons of her shirt as she sucked on the skin of her collar bone, leaving a red mark. Azusa gave small moans as Yui sucked, bit, and licked her sensitive skin. Yui lifted her face from her neck and whispered in her ear:

"Don't hold back your voice...I wanna hear you moan my name"

Azusa blushed a deep shade of red as Yui continued to suck on her neck. Yui stopped her actions when she felt Azusa's member stand and brush against her wet panties.

"A little excited?" Yui asked as Azusa's face blushed harder.

Yui smiled as she lowered her feet to the floor and kneeled in front of Azusa. She grabbed Azusa's wet boxer-panites and brought them down to her ankles and took them off. She tossed them to the side as she un-zipped Azusa's skirt and took it off. She smiled as she watched Azusa sit up and grip the edge of the bed. Yui leaned forward and grabbed Azusa's throbbing penis. She jerked her hand up and down, going from a slow pace to a fast one.

"Ahhh...Ahhh! Y-Yui...Suc..k It" Azusa moaned as she pushed Yui's head closer to her penis.

"What do you want?" Yui teased as she blew her hot breath onto the head of her penis.

Azusa flinched and moaned loudly as she twirled her fingers in Yui's hair.

"P-Please suck my big...D-Dick" Azusa stuttered as she blushed a crimson red.

"Good girl" Yui said as she entered Azusa's penis into her mouth.

Azusa moan as she pushed her member deeper into Yui's warm, wet mouth. Yui rolled her tongue around her throbbing member as she sucked hard. Azusa threw her head back in pleasure. Yui bobbed her head fast as she tasted pre-cum at the roof of her mouth. Azusa gritted her teeth as her member throbbed in Yui's mouth. Azusa was at the bridge of cumming when...Yui pulled away. Azusa slowly opened her eyes and stared at Yui.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Azusa asked.

"Cuz your not cumming just yet" Yui said as she gave a small smile and stood up.

She un-zipped her skirt, pulled it down, and tossed it to the side as she grabbed her underwear and took it off with her stockings in the process. Yui un-buttoned her jacket and dropped it to the floor as she climbed onto the bed. She kissed Azusa hard as she lowered her hips and let her member enter her wet core. They both moaned as Azusa grabbed Yui's waist and shoved her member deep into her core as she came.

"Ahhh! A-Azusaaa...You C-Came" Yui moaned as felt Azusa's hot cum fill her up.

"I'm sorry...I came to early...I ruined the moment" Azusa said, feeling guilty.

"It's Okay Azusa" Yui said as she kissed Azusa and began rocking her hips.

Yui rocked her hips fast and Azusa thrusted into her hard. Their movement was in sync as Azusa flipped Yui onto her back. She gasped as Azusa began un-buttoning her uniform shirt. She pulled off her neck tie and unclasped her bra. She stuck one of Yui's hard nipples into her mouth as she massaged the other. She squeezed her boob and ran her thumb over her nipple. Azusa squeezed it and thrusted harder into Yui. She screamed out in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Azusa's neck and kissed her. She twirled her tongue around Azusa's as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Azusa pulled away as she placed her lips on Yui's collar bone and gave her small love bites around her body. Yui screamed out when Azusa licked the side of her neck and bit her skin.

"Azusa...Azusa!" Yui moaned.

Azusa bent-over-backwards when she heard Yui moan her name. She thrusted faster,deeper, and harder into Yui until:

"Yuiiii!"

"Azusaaa!"

Yui bit her lip as she stared at Azusa with half closed eyes. Azusa collapsed onto Yui's stomach as she breathed heavily. Yui stayed still as she waited for Azusa to regain her breath. Azusa propped herself up wit her arms as she slowly pulled out of Yui. Yui flinched at the feeling of her and Azusa separating. Yui sat up and looked at Azusa.

"Should we take a bath?" Yui suggested as she stared at the sweat covering their bodies. Azusa nodded as they began taking off their clothes.

**[In the bathroom]**

"Ahhh...Ahhh! Yui!" Azusa moaned.

Azusa was sitting on a stool in the bathroom as Yui sat behind her, fondling her throbbing penis. She gripped the sides of the stool as Yui pumped her member. She pumped harder and harder as Azusa grit her teeth in pleasure. She threw her head back as Yui sucked on her collar bone once again. Azusa moaned in Yui's ear as she bit her earlobe and came.

"Ahhh! Yui!" She screamed as her cum squirted out and hit the floor.

She shuddered and twitched as she recovered from her orgasm. Yui stood up and walked over to Azusa's legs as she leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ready for round 2?" Yui asked as she gripped her member and licked the head.

Azusa moaned and threw her head back. Yui stuck her whole member in her mouth as she sucked and rubbed her teeth over it. Yui continued to give her loving girlfriend a blowjob when:

"Onee-chan! Where are you?"** Ui** screamed as she took off her shoes and planted her feet on the carpet floor.

Yui lifted her head and stared at the bathroom door, her heart beating as fast as it could.

"I-In the bathroom" She answered.

"Oh, Can I come up?" Ui said as she grabbed the railing and began walking up the stairs to second floor.

"S-Sure..." Yui answered with out thinking.

_"You idiot!"_ Azusa thought as she stood up.

Her heart rate raised as she heard Ui's foot steps get closer and closer. She thought fast as she jumped into the the water filled tub. Ui opened the door and peeked inside as she noticed her sister sitting on the floor and Azusa sitting in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry Azusa-chan, but I need to ask my sister something" Ui said as she motioned for Yui to come over.

Yui stood up, grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom. Azusa sighed as she brought her legs closer to her chest, hiding her erect member.

_"Ughhh, Ui..Why did you have to come?"_ Azusa thought as she placed her chin at the top of her knees. She continued to argue in her head.

_"Stupid Yui, All of this could be have been avoided if you hadn't told her where we were"_

She sighed again as she fidgeted trying not to squish her member between her legs.

"Bye Ui" Yui said as she came into the bathroom and removed her towel.

"What did she want?" Azusa asked as she opened her legs and let her member free from its closed space.

"She just wanted to borrow my cell phone charger" Yui said as she entered the bathtub with Azusa.

Azusa blushed as she lifted her legs, creating some space so she wouldn't be squished. They waited in silence as they heard Ui leave Yui's room and walk down the stairs. She walked to the door put on her shoes and yelled:

"Bye Onee-chan, Bye Azusa-chan!"

"Bye Ui!" They yelled together.

They stood quiet again as they heard Ui leave and lock the door.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" Yui said as she gave a worried smile.

"Yea, you almost blew my cover" Azusa said as she looked at her standing member.

"Sorry, Azusa" Yui said as she grabbed her member and stroked it slowly.

Azusa moaned as she gripped the edge of the tub.

"Let's continue, Azu_~nyan_" Yui purred as she grabbed Azusa by the shoulder and placed her on top of her. Azusa blushed as she lined up her rock hard member with Yui's wet core. She thrusted in and moaned in pleasure as Yui wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her hard. Their tongues fought for dominance as Azusa pounded into Yui harder and harder. She placed her hands on Yui's hips and lifted her body so she could find her G-spot. She knew she found it when Yui's walls clenched around her and came. Azusa came right after as she buried her face in Yui's breasts. They both breathed heavily as Azusa said:

"I...(pant) Think we should (pant) take a bath now"

Yui smiled and nodded her head as she stood up and turned on the shower head.

**[Yui's Room]**

Azusa dug through her duffel bag as she grabbed out a pair of green boxer-panties and put them on. She threw on a white t-shirt and pajama pants that were red with blue stripes. She flopped onto Yui's bed as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Yui asked as she pulled her orange pajama shirt over her head.

Azusa nodded as she placed her forearm over her eyes and relaxed her body. She opened her eyes when she felt the space next to her fall.

"Azusa, you can't sleep just yet. You need to eat something first" Yui said as she ran her fingers through Azusa's long black hair.

Yui stared at her petite girlfriend and noticed how she didn't move. She became worried as she called out Azusa's name.

"Azusa...Azusa...Azusa!"

Yui shook her shoulder trying to find out what happened to her lover. She relaxed when she lifted her forearm and noticed that Azusa had fallen asleep. Yui stood up and covered her with a blanket as she left the room and walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and filled a tea kettle with water. She then turned on the stove and placed the kettle on top as she left. Yui walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She went up to her bed and picked up Azusa. She placed her left arm under her legs and her right arm supported her back as she turned around and headed down the stairs again. Yui tried not to walk fast so she wouldn't wake her sleeping kitten. She walked into the living room and placed Azusa on the sofa. The tea kettle rang as Yui ran into kitchen and turned off the fire. She opened the cabinet and took out 2 bowls of "Instant Ramen." She placed them on the table in the living room and walked back into kitchen. Grabbing the tea kettle, she carefully walked into the room were Azusa was sleeping and poured water into each of the bowls. The smell of ramen filled the air as Yui walked back into the kitchen and put the tea kettle down. Azusa's eyes slowly opened as she sniffed the air. Yui walked back to the living room to find Azusa sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Yui said as she sat in the space between the sofa and table.

"No, What are you making?" Azusa asked as she eyed the soup, her stomach grumbling softly.

"Instant Ramen, since I can't really cook I decided to make something quick and easy" Yui rubbed the back of her neck as she giggled softly.

Yui stirred the soups with her chopsticks and picked up one bowl.

"Here" Yui said as she handed Azusa her bowl and chopsticks.

"Thank you" She said as she opened her chopsticks and grabbed the bowl.

"So how did I get here?" Azusa asked as she grabbed some noodles and looked around the room. Yui placed some noodles in her mouth and replied:

"I picked you up and brought you down here"

Azusa stopped in her tracks as she dropped the noodles that were held in her chopsticks.

"Your really cute when your sleeping" Yui said as she continued eating.

Azusa felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as her member stiffen and a tent appeared in her pajama pants. Yui turned around and blushed when she noticed Azusa's erection.

"What's wrong, Azu_~nyan_?" Yui teased as she brought the tip of finger from the base of Azusa's penis all the way to the head.

"Stop It, Yui...I'm tired" Azusa begged as she pushed Yui's hand away.

"Fine.." Yui pouted as she continued eating.

Azusa sighed in relief as she lifted some noodles and placed them in her mouth. They continued eating in silence when Yui said:

"Come here, Azu_~nyan_!"

Yui sat on the sofa and tried to feed Azusa. Azusa blushed and slowly opened her mouth. Yui continued to feed her kitten when, she dropped some noodles on Azusa's lap. She dug her hand in between her legs and searched for the noodles. Azusa breathed heavily as Yui grabbed the noodle and brushed her hand on Azusa's growing member, by mistake. She placed the noodles in her mouth and blushed heavily when Azusa revealed her member. She grabbed Yui's hand and placed it on her erection.

"I need you, Yui...now" Azusa said as her face became a darker shade of red.

Yui put the bowl of ramen down as she sat in front of Azusa. She kissed the top of her penis as she shoved it in her mouth. Azusa moaned loudly as she placed her hands on the back of Yui's head. Azusa bucked her hips as she "fucked" Yui's mouth. Yui pulled her member out her mouth and sucked on the tip. She nibbled softly and felt as the pre-cum coated her lips. She jacked off her penis, faster and faster. She continue to pump her penis until she felt it throb and-

"Ahhh...hahhh..Yui!" She moaned.

Yui quickly placed her mouth on the head of her member as Azusa shot her cum down Yui's throat. Azusa closed her and tried to regain her breath as her member softened in Yui's hand.

"All better?" Yui asked as she placed her member back in her boxer-panties and smiled.

Azusa slowly nodded her head as she opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend.

"Ummm...Let's continue eating before the noodles get cold and soggy" Yui said as she handed Azusa her bowl of ramen.

**[A little while later...]**

Yui smiled as she stared at her girlfriend's sleeping face. She ran her finger tip over her eye brows and her lips as she gently poked her nose. She kissed her forehead and smiled.

_"Your so cute when your sleeping"_ Yui thought as she stared at her.

Azusa fidgeted in her sleep and crawled closer to Yui as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Yui gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Azusa's small frame. She placed her face in front of Azusa's and closed her eyes. Yui sighed as she fell into total darkness called, sleep.

**[2 hours later]**

Yui woke to the sound of a phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned and got up from the sofa. She quietly walked out the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hellooo..." Yui said in a tired voice.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Ui replied with a worried tone.

"Uh-huh" Yui said as she yawned again.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how you were doing"

"I'm fine" Yui replied as she stretched her arms.

"And Azusa-chan?"

"She's good and she's sleeping"

"I'm really sorry Onee-chan, I'll leave you guys so you can go back to sleep"

"Okay, Bye Ui"

"Bye Onee-chan"

Yui hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Azusa was still sleeping so she decided to watch some T.V. She grabbed the remote and sat on the floor as she pressed the power button.

**"GOOD MORNING TOKYO!"**

Yui freaked as she dropped the remote to cover her ears from the blasted T.V. She heard Azusa whimper in her sleep as she picked up the remote and pressed the "mute" button. Yui turned around and watched as Azusa turned her body around and continued sleeping. Yui sighed in relief as she lowered the volume to a decent level. She crawled over to Azusa and stared at her face.

"Azusa, your so cute" Yui whispered.

Azusa mumbled in her sleep as she stretched out her arms and wrapped them around her neck. She brought Yui's face to her chest and tightened her grip on Yui's neck.

"Ughhh...Ackkk...Azusa L-Let Go..." Yui begged as she struggled to breathe.

Azusa slowly opened her eyes and stared at Yui.

"Sorry, Yui" Azusa said in a sleepy voice as she let go of Yui.

Azusa gave a small smile as she turned around and went back asleep. Yui sighed, sat on the couch and placed Azusa's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through her soft, black hair. After watching T.V for about 45 minutes, Azusa began to talk in her sleep.

"Mmmm...No...Yui I'm tired"

Yui cocked her head to the side as she listened to Azusa sleep talk.

"Ughhh...Yui Harder...faster...Imma-Ughh!"

Yui noticed as Azusa's member stood and a wet stain appeared at the top of the tent in her pants. Azusa slowly opened her eyes to look at her bubbly girlfriend. Yui covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Azusa asked as she sat up and noticed the stain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled as Yui bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Azusa whined as she removed her pants and underwear.

**[In the bathroom]**

Yui tossed Azusa 's pajama pants and underwear in the washing machine as she closed the door and turned the dial.

"You should go change into another pair of underwear" Yui said.

Azusa stood in the bathroom next to Yui as she stretched her shirt to cover her private area.

"I only have a variety of underwear so I'd rather just wait until it's done washing" Azusa said as she blushed and looked down.

"Ohhh...then let's wait in the living room until it's done"

Azusa nodded as they walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Yui noticed that Azusa's member was standing. Her chain-of-thought was cut when the phone began ringing again. Yui stood up, walked out the room and picked up the phone...again.

"Hello, Hirasawa Residence"

"Hi Yui, this is Azusa's mom, I was wondering if I could talk to her"

"Sure" Yui said as she walked back into the room and handed Azusa the phone.

"Hello?" Azusa said as she placed the phone on her ear.

"Hi sweetie, it's Mom"

"Hi Mo-Ahhh!" Azusa moaned.

Yui decided to help Azusa's "little problem" as she began sucking her member.

"Azusa? What's wrong?" She asked, worried

"N-Nothing, I...Just S-Stubbed My T-Toe" Azusa lied as she held in her moans.

"Okay...So how are you?"

"I'm Fine" Azusa said as her toes curled from the pleasure.

"That's good, did you eat?"

"Yup" Azusa bit her lip to hold back her moan.

"Yui hasn't found out about your other part, right?"

"No-ooohhh..."

Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa's neck as she lowered her hips onto Azusa's rock hard penis. Azusa grunted as she shot her cum into Yui.

"Y-You Came..." Yui whispered in her ear as she began rocking her hips.

"Azusa, What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mom it's just that I-I'm watching a movie A-And something surprised...me" Azusa said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, make sure It's not a scary movie so you can go to sleep well"

"O-Okay"

Yui rocked her hips harder as Azusa clawed at the sofa. She began to breath heavily, and her Mom noticed.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Her mother asked getting more and more concerned.

"Oh, T-The movie just g-got me excited a l-little bit"

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone so you can continue watching"

"Okay" Azusa gave a low moan as Yui bit her neck.

"Bye Azusa"

"Bye Mom"

Azusa hung up the phone as she threw it on the floor. She grabbed Yui by the hips and flipped her onto her back. She thrusted into her as hard as she could. She moaned and grunted as Yui screamed in pleasure. She pulled out of Yui and motion her to stand on all four's. She lined up her member with Yui's dripping core and thrusted into her. Yui moaned loudly as she grabbed the sofa's material. She placed her chin on the sofa as she moaned loudly. Azusa grabbed her hips and leaned forward as she panted heavily. She fipped Yui onto her back and stared at her flushed face.

_"I've never seen Yui this embaressed before"_ Azusa thought as she kissed Yui full and hard.

She dug her tongue into her mouth as Yui gave a small moan. Azusa pounded harder and harder into Yui as her walls clenched around Azusa's member. She cried out her name as Azusa gave one final thrust and came. She collapsed onto Yui's chest breathing heavily. Her member went limp as it slowly slid out of Yui. When Yui regained her breath she asked:

"Are you tired Azusa?"

Azusa gently nodded her head as she gave a small smile.

**[Yui's Room]**

Azusa pulled up her boxer-panties and grabbed her pajama pants when Yui asked:

"Is it comfortable wearing those?" She pointed at her boxer-panties.

"Yeah, They look like panties but feel like boxers...they cup...my other part perfectly" Azusa said as her cheeks became red.

She put on her pajama pants and sat on the bed.

"So which side do you wanna sleep on?" Yui asked as she sat next to Azusa.

"I'm not sure" Azusa stared at the bed.

"How bout this?" Yui said as she crawled over to the side that's next to the wall.

She went under the blanket and patted the space next to her. Azusa blushed as she lied down next to Yui. She grabbed the remote for the ceiling fan and pressed a button as the lights turned off. Azusa cuddled closer to Yui as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Azusa,I..."

Yui blushed as she buried her face in Azusa's hair.

"I...I Love You"

Azusa blushed and smiled as she mumbled back:

"I Love You Too"

They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. The SleepOver: Day 2

**Day 2 Of The SleepOver**

**[Saturaday]**

* * *

><p><strong>Yui's POV<strong>

I open my eyes as my blurry vision becomes normal. I yawn as I sit up and run my hand through my puffy hair. Something sleeping next to me kicks me in my side. Alarmed, I turn around and notice Azusa's tiny figure fidget under the blanket. My lips curve into a smile as I gently crawl over her body and walk out the room. Yawning, I stretch my arms above my head as I enter the bathroom and look at my reflection. I chuckle and make funny faces in the mirror. I smile once again as I turn on the faucet. Water pours onto my hands as I run it through my hair. Grabbing a brush, I comb out my knots. After I'm done, I turn off the faucet and begin to look for my can of mousse. Once I found it, I squeezed a pile of white fluff onto my hand. I run it through my hair and put on my signature yellow clips. I open the cabinet and grab my toothpaste, that's when I noticed Azusa standing by the door.

**Azusa's POV**

I raise my arms and stretch them over my head.

"Good Morning" I yawn.

I walk over to Yui as she gargles her water and spits it out.

"Good morning, Azusa"

She gives me that cute innocent smile. I feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as she leans forward and kisses me.

_"She tastes like mint..."_

She shoves her tongue in my mouth as our kiss gets deeper. I quickly pull away as I gasp for air, my face a bright red. I pull down my pants as I sit on the toilet. I yawn again and observe Yui.

"Why is she staring at me?" I thought.

She turns off the faucet and walks over to me.

"Why is your penis standing?" She says, her cheeks slightly red, as she kneels in front of me.

I sigh as I close my eyes and try to explain it to Yui.

"(Sigh) Sometimes when a boy wakes up in the morning his penis is standing...(Yawn) and since I have both parts it happens to me."

I reach for the toilet paper when I feel something warm cover my member. A moan escapes my lips as I notice Yui giving me a blow-job.

"Y-Yui...Stop P-Please" I stammer as I moan again.

Yui pulls away as she sticks two fingers into my opening.

"It doesn't seem like you want me to stop" Yui says as she gives me a seductive smile and licks the pre-cum off the head of my member.

I blush as I close my eyes and gulp down my moan. She continues to suck my penis and finger my as I pant heavily.

_"I'm suck a pervert..."_ I think as I grip the toilet seat.

_"...Having sex 24/7"_

I moan again as my stomach turns and I cum from both of my parts.

"Yui!" I scream as I shudder from the feeling.

Yui licks me clean as I open my eyes. She has this pleading look on her face as I stare at her. I sigh once again, knowing what she wants.

"Fine..." I mutter.

She gives me a small smile and happily stands up. I observe her as she pulls her pants down, exposing her slender legs. My member stands when she pulls off her dripping panties. Yui puts her hands on top of the toilet head as she lowers herself onto my member. I place my hands on her hips as I shove my member deep into her and cum.

**Yui's POV**

Our moans are in sync as I grab her face and kiss her hard. I could feel her hot cum spill into me as I pull away panting. I stare at her face, a light shade of red. A question pops up in my head as I ask:

"Azusa...Why do you always cum right when you thrust into me?"

I notice her face become a darker red as she looks away. I smile as I continue to ask:

"What do you feel when your rock hard dick enters my dripping pussy?" I tease, as I feel my cheeks become hot.

Azusa swallows as she looks up at me.

"W-Well...y-your so warm and w-wet and when I thrust into you..it feels like your pussy is sucking me in"

She starts rocking her hips as I moan out.

"Wow Azusa, I didn't know you knew such bad words" I whisper in her ear as her face becomes more red.

I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her. She shoves her tongue through my lips as I let out a soft moan. I rock my hips in sync with hers as our tongues fight for dominance. I could feel the saliva run down our chins as we continue to rock our hips. The sound of a creaking toilet runs through my ear drums as Azusa grabs my hips and thrusts into me harder. I throw my head back in pleasure as saliva drips onto my shirt.

"A-Azusa...Imma C-Cum"

I place my hands on the back of her head as I shove her lips onto mine.

"I like it when your rough.." I hear her whisper as she continues kissing me.

My toes curl as I close my eyes tightly and cum. I could feel as her member throb quickly. My moan echoes through out the house as she releases her cum. I collapse into her arms as I listen to her pounding heart...and smile.

**Azusa's POV**

I yawn as I stretch my arms. My hair in its usual pig tails. I flop myself onto the sofa as my left arm supports my head and my right arm dangles off the cushion. I close my eyes as I feel the space in front of me sink down.

"Are you tired?" Yui asks as she caresses my neck and cheek.

I open my eyes and smile as I rub my cheek against her hand. I gently nod my head and say:

"Since you made me have sex so early in the morning I'm even more tired then before"

I could feel my face get hot as I avoid looking at her. Yui smiles as she places her lips on mine and gives me a soft kiss.

"Do you want oatmeal?" Yui asks as she stands up and looks at me, giving me a cute smile.

I could feel my face get hotter as I nod and sit up.

**[30 Minutes Later]**

**Azusa's POV**

I pick up a spoonful of oatmeal as I blow at it softly and place it in my mouth. I stretch my legs under the table as I lie on the floor. Yui stares at the T.V and flips through the channels. I sit back up and mix my oatmeal as I lean my head on the palm of left hand. I flinch when Yui throws her hands on the table and stares at the T.V with sparkles in her eyes. Confused, I look at the screen and notice the news reporting about the beach

"Azusa! We should go to the beach!" Yui said, her eyes sparkling.

I stare at her as I chew my oatmeal slowly and think.

"Sure" I say as I put my spoon in my empty bowl.

Yui smiles widely and sits on the floor. She wraps her arms around my neck as she kisses my cheek. My face begins to heat up again. She stands up and takes our bowls to the kitchen. I walk in after her as I lean on the wall. She begins to wash the dishes and I think of a plan for payback. I smile widely and walk towards her, my plan in action. I snake my arms around her waist as I feel her tense up.

"It's okay...it's only me" I whisper as I feel her relax.

I run my hands up her flat stomach and cup her boobs.

**Yui's POV**

My heart stops as I feel Azusa grab my boobs. I drop the plate that was in my hands as she begins to squeeze them. She whispers:

"Don't be shy...you can moan"

Her hot breath on my neck turns me on as I moan out loud. I could feel her massage them slowly. She pinches my nipples and I cry out in pleasure. Her left hand abandons me as she sticks it in my panties. I gasp as she runs her finger over my swollen nub and pinches it.

"A-Azusa...w-what are you-Ahhh!"

She bites my neck and I throw my head back in pleasure. I try to regain my breath when I feel her grab my panties and pull them down. I squirm in her arms from the feeling of being naked from the waist down. She pushes two fingers into my opening. I grip the sink as I pant heavily. I could feel her member pressing against my back. She whispers in my ear:

"This is payback for earlier"

I didn't even get to think when she thrusted into me.

"Azusa!" I yelled as she pounded into me harder.

With each thrust she would mutter something.

"This is for Ui almost finding out my secret!"

She pounded harder and harder as my moans got louder and louder.

"This for having sex with me while I was talking to my mom!"

She grasped my boobs and squeezed them.

"...And for having sex with me so early in the morning!"

She thrusted harder and faster. I could feel her reaching deep inside of me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I thought.

My head was pounding, my legs were weak, I could feel my knees tremble. I gripped the sink, gritted my teeth and moaned so loud that everyone could hear!

**"AZUSAAA!"**

Azusa shot her hot cum into me as my legs gave up. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes. When I was sure I could stand, I slowly stood up and pulled up my pants. I turned around and looked at Azusa, whose face was extremely red. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I was the first to pull away. I smiled and whispered in her ear:

"I like it when your the dominate one..."

I bit the tip of her ear and left her in awe as I turned around and did the dishes.

**[At The Beach]**

**Azusa's POV**

_"The sun is too bright..."_

I shield my eyes from the sun as look away. Reaching for a towel, I pulled it over my body to protect my skin.

"(Sigh) I hope I don't get a tan..."

"What's wrong, Azusa?" Yui asked.

She handed me a soda and sat down.

"Afraid to get sunburned?"

She gave me a sly smile and placed her hand on top of mine. My eyes widened at Yui's courage. I blushed heavily and continued to drink my soda, trying not to show my embarrassment. I choked on my soda when I felt her run her finger tips from the bottom of my bathing suit all the way to the top. Her soft movements turned me on as she gently brushed my member. I could feel my bathing suit get tight. I clawed at towel, afraid someone might notice.

"Yui...please...s-stop...I'm begging y-you..."

"Ehhhh, you want to stop when your already this hard?"

Her smile got wider as she grasped my member roughly, causing me to moan out loud. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I looked around making sure no one heard me. She continued to jack me off through my bathing suit. My stomach churned and flipped. Her hand abandoned me as she stood up. She sat behind me and took the towel that was on my back and placed it on my lap.

"Bring your legs closer to your chest..." She whispered.

Her hot tongue ran over my ear as I obeyed.

"Wait...Why-ahhh!"

She stuck her hand in my bathing suit and began fondling my penis. I covered my mouth as I closed my eyes from the pleasure. Her free hand snuck across my stomach and pulled back my bathing suit, exposing my private parts. I gasped loudly as she fondled my penis again. Her movements became faster as she gave me light love bites. I was close to my climax and Yui knew it. She ran kisses down my neck and pumped harder. My pre-cum dripped onto her hand. I bit my lip and opened my eyes. I was glad no one noticed Yui's actions. My eyes widened as I gasped and I shot my cum onto her hand. I turned my head and looked at Yui, who had a smile of satisfaction on her face. She placed her lips on mine and my eyes widened again. Her warm hand, that was once holding my member, left. She looked at her hand and blushed. One of her cum covered fingers, were placed in her mouth as I stared at her in shock, my face becoming hot.

"Delicious..." She whispered.

I continued to stare at her as she wiped her hand on a towel.

"Let's go play in the water!" Yui said in her usual happy tone.

"Her mood changed so quickly..." I whispered.

After fixing my bathing suit, I stood up and walked through the sand with Yui. The soft sand ran through my toes like a fluffy towel. The sand was hot but the sun was hotter. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. Something warm wrapped itself around my hand as I turned my head to the right. My heart skipped a beat...

_**"W-W-What Is She Doing!"**_ My conscious screamed.

_"...No...No! Showing affection in public is wrong!"_

Gasps and whispers were heard all around me as I walked hand-in-hand with Yui. My anxious glare was softened, when Yui gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Azusa..." She whispered.

A smile made its way across my face.

_"Thats right...me and Yui love each other...It shouldn't matter if we hold hands in public, most couples do it...Most non-gay couples"_

Our warm feet reached the water as goosebumps covered my body. A shiver went up my spin and a cool breeze blew past us, blowing my hair in Yui's face. She giggled softly as she dragged me deeper into the water. The water was up to her waist and up to my chest. She placed her hands on my head and pulled out my rubber bands. My hair cascaded around us as she grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. My face heated up instantly as our tongues danced. The feeling was pure bliss.

_"I'm glad we're in the water"_ I thought.

My bathing suit became tight as we continued to kiss. Luckily, my hair covered both our faces so no one knew what we were doing. Yui pulled away first as she panted heavily. We stared at each other, both of our faces flustered. I brought the tips up my fingers up to my face and placed my hair in the back of my ear. Warm arms enveloped themselves around my waist as she brought me close to her. I rested my head on her chest as I listened to her thumping heart.

**Yui's POV**

Azusa's warm body pressed itself against mine as she layed her head on my chest. The red hue on my cheeks became darker as my heart beat faster.

_"I know Azusa's worried about what I did. But I don't want her to be anxious, angry, or sad or anything today. This is our day to be together alone. To show how much we love each other. I know how risky it could be to hold another girl's hand in public. People don't like gays or how they express their love. Something could happen for what I did back there, but...I don't care...as long as I have Azusa with me...I'm as happy as ever"_

I place my lips on her forehead, I could feel her face become hotter. I kick my feet softly as we began to swim away. Her small hands wrapped themselves around my neck. I looked down into her auburn eyes.

"You were very bold back there" She muttered, her face a light red.

"...holding my hand and all"

I smiled my usual smile and chuckled.

"Anything to show how much I love you"

I could feel my face heat up. My heart rate sped faster. I placed my forehead on hers and kissed her lips softly.

"I Love You, Azusa"

"I-I Love You Too"

Our lips connected again as we continued to swim away. Her warm tongue wraps itself around mine. I moan loudly and tighten my grip on her waist. I pull away first and place my lips on her neck. I hear her gasp as I suck and bite her sensitive skin. I suck harder and harder until I'm sure I left a mark. Her finger nails dug deep into my back, but I don't care. I run my tongue up and down her neck, her hot breath blowing against my ear. My cheeks begin to feel hot when I feel her throbbing member press against my stomach.

"Excited?" I ask.

I laugh when her cheeks became as red as a cherry. I flip her around and place her butt on my lap. I begin kicking my feet again, since I stopped before. Her tiny hands grip my wrist as I stop swimming.

"What's wrong?"

"T-T-The beach...I-I can barely s-see i-it!"

I look at her then I look forward. The beach was now a tiny piece of land and the people look like ants.

"Do you wanna go back?"

I hold her hand to show her that I mean it. But to my surprise-

"No" She whispered.

"Huh?" I cock my head to the side as I stare at her.

She turns her head and looks at me, blushing.

"I-I wanna be alone with you for a l-little while..."

"Hehe..."

I giggled softly at her shy face. I caressed her cheeks and pressed my forehead against hers. Our lips became one once again. She wraps her legs around my waist and I wrap my arms around her waist. Azusa bit my lip, much to my surprise, asking for entrance. I happily opened my mouth as our tongues swirled around. I twirled my fingers in her long, black hair and brought her face closer to mine. Her hard member presses against my stomach. With my left hand, I grope it.

"(Gasp) Ahhh! Y-Yui!"

Her member throbbed in my hand.

"Azusa..."

I gently rubbed my cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

"...You want me, don't you?"

Her heart pounded against my chest as her member throbbed more violently. I rubbed her through her bathing suit.

"Say It.." I whispered.

I placed her hand inside the bottom half of my two-piece. Her fingers squirmed as I held her hand inside.

"C'mon Azusa...Say it"

I ran my tongue up her neck. And rubbed her harder. Her legs squirmed under the water. I could feel her bathing suit become sticky.

"Are you about to cum?" I teased.

"Ahh-Ahhh! Mmmm...Y-Yes!" She moaned as she gripped my shoulders.

"Would you like to cum in me?" I asked, my face heating up.

Azusa froze. She stared at me, her eyes dull.

_"Is she alright?...I don't think she's breathing..."_

"Hey, Azusa.."

I shook her body.

"Azusaaa"

I wave my hand in front of her face. In heart beat, Azusa pull the strings to the bottom half of my bathing suit.

"What?"

I watched it float in the water. I blushed heavily as I grabbed it.

"Azusa! Why did y-(Gasp!)"

Azusa's long, hard member penetrated me. She bucked her hips viciously. My back arched at the feeling. I moaned with all my heart as I rocked my hips in sync with hers. I stuck out my arms and wrapped them around her neck. My moans got louder and louder. My eyes slowly opened. I looked back and forth making sure no one would ruin our "fun." Her tiny hands gripped my butt as I yelped. She lifted me and pounded harder and harder, going deeper and deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around her waist.

_"This is erotic"_ I thought.

_"Thank god the water made me lighter"_

I smiled inwardly and tightened my grip on her neck. I grazed her earlobe with my teeth. My hot tongue ran over and in her ear. I could hear her panting loudly. With one final thrust, she came.

**"YUIII!"**

**"AZUSAAA!"**

My body shook as my walls clenched around her member. My back arched as I moaned. She caught my lips as she kissed me hard. Her member brushed against my swollen nub as I came again. I shut my eyes tight and I went to clench my teeth when...I bit her tongue.

**Azusa's POV**

We continued to kiss when I felt her clench around my member again. I went to pull away but...

**"AAAHHH!"**

A blot of pain traveled through my tongue and around my mouth. Blood trickled down my chin and tears ran down my face. My hands covered my lips as I cried softly.

"Azusa! I'm so sorry!"

She buried my head in her chest and rocked me softly.

"I'm so so so sorry, Azusa"

She caressed my back. After my pain subsided, I pulled away and wiped the blood off my chin. I ran my tongue around my mouth, making sure it was okay. Yui's eyes were filled with sadness and her face filled with guilt. I could see her lip tremble.

"A-Azusa..."

Tears rolled down her face as she broke out crying.

"Yui don't cry! I'm fine!"

I pried her hands off her face and wiped away the tears.

"Yui, look..."

I pointed her face towards mine.

"I'm fine. Look, I can talk normally."

I don't think I convinced her since tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"(Sigh) You're so sensitive Yui-Sempai."

Her eyes flung open as she stared at me.

"Yui-Sempai...I'm fine, okay?"

"Azu_~nyan_!" She squealed.

Her arms flung out as she hugged me tightly. She rubbed her cheek against mine as she continued to squeal.

"Are you really okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Yui"

We exchanged smiles. Her face got closer as she kissed me softly.

**Azusa's POV**

After we swam back to shore, we did normal things at the beach. We played in the water. Made a sand castle. Buried Yui. And just sat together on the beach towel. We even exchanged kisses (Blush). Next thing you know, it was 7 o'clock and the beach was closing. The whistles blew as people started leaving the beach. We left to the bathroom to go change.

(Click!)

I exited the stall and closed my belt. I looked in the mirror.

"Long sleeve, white shirt...Dark blue jeans...Do I look okay?"

I continued to look at my reflection when Yui came from behind and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry, Azusa, you look fine!"

She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I couldn't help it as I stared.

_"Her yellow, long sleeve shirt wraps around her figure perfectly and her overall-skirt just makes her look so cute!"_

I looked in the mirror and noticed my red cheeks.

_"No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like a pervert!"_

I shook my head slightly and put on a serious face.

"C'mon, Azusa!"

My body tensed as I turned my head. Yui stood by the bathroom door and waved her hand.

_"She looks like a grade schooler..."_ I thought.

_"Long sleeve shirt, overall-skirt, and a red book bag?"_

I could feel my face get hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Your so cute!" She squealed as she ran up to me and hugged me.

She ran her fingers through my hair and asked:

"Why is your hair down?"

My nostrils flared from anger.

"Don't you remember!" I yelled as I squirmed out of her embrace.

She cocked her head to the side for a moment and thought. There was a looong silence. I was getting more and more irritated.

"Oh My God...Yui! You lost it in the water! You lost my rubber bands when you took out my hair!"

Yui didn't even flinch at my outbreak. She just stared as I panted heavily. Then, she rubbed my head.

"Good girl...Good girl" She said.

I instantly calmed down, my soul at peace. She looked at me, her lips in a smile. I smiled back but still worried about my hair.

"What am I going to do Yui? Those were my only rubber bands.."

She took off her book bag and rummaged through the pockets.

"I found it!" She yelled as she stuck her head out of the bag. She held up a black rubber band.

"Yui, I need two of them for pigtails. What am I going to do with one?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Why don't you do a pony tail?" She grabbed my hair and ran her fingers through it.

"You'll look nice"

"Well...I never really wore one before"

I looked in the mirror and imagine myself with a pony tail. I shook my head.

"I'd rather keep my hair loose"

"Why?" Yui said pouting.

"Cuz I like my pigtails better"

I waited for her to respond but I never got one. I turned my head but it was forced back.

"Don't move!" She whined.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as I waited. I sighed. I twirled my fingers impatiently.

"Ta-Da!" She yelled.

She forced myself to look in the mirror. My eyes widened in shock.

_"My hair is in a ponytail!"_

I shook my head around to make sure it was tight. I stared at myself for a little while longer.

"I told you you'll look cute..." Yui muttered.

My cheeks turned red as I grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"What ever, Let's just go already"

We walked out the bathroom, my nose in the air.

* * *

><p>We walked hand-in-hand down the dark street. The moon shone brightly in the sky. I inter-twined our fingers together as I walked closer to her.<p>

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked, with a cute smile.

I stared up at the sky and thought for a moment. Airplanes flew past buildings, shining their bright lights.

"Something simple...I guess"

We continued to walk in silence. Pat, pat, pat, was the sound our shoes were making. I became a little worried. I squeezed her hand.

"Does pizza sound okay?" She asked.

She layed her head on mine. I nodded and smiled. The weight of her head vanished and I saw her run in front of me. I stopped walking.

"I'll race you to the Italian Restaurant!" She happily said.

Quick on her heels, she ran down the street and I ran after her. I ran over twigs, gum, anything you could find on the sidewalk. Her giggles echoed through my ears. She ran through traffic, luckily no cars hit her...or me.

"Come catch me!" Her voice rang.

She turned to look at me and continued laughing.

"Yui stop! You'll-"

**BAM!**

She tripped over a bottle. I flinched when I heard her body hit the floor. The concrete smashed her face. Her book bag slid forward and covered the back of her head. A knot formed in my throat as I tried not to laugh. My mind was laughing but my body was worried. My legs took action as I ran towards her. I wrapped my hand around her arm and lifted her up. I sighed.

"She only has a nosebleed" I whispered.

Tears rolled down her face. She tried to sniffle but just more blood came out.

"I fell..." She cried.

Tears poured down her face like a waterfall. Blood rolled down her chin and dripped onto the floor. I rolled my eyes and handed her a napkin. She sat on the ground and crossed her legs.

"That's what you get for running"

"Your epic fall was hilarious"

My urge to laugh faded. I knew I was being snotty but it was true.

"Don't sit on the floor it's dirty"

_"Ughh, I sound like my mother"_ I mentally scolded myself.

With the help of her hands, she lifted her self up and stared at me.

"Your so mean, Azu_~nyan_" Yui said in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>Our walk down the street was silent. She avoided looking at me. The guilt in my gut swelled. Tears brimmed my eyes. They ran down my cheek, but were instantly dried by the bright, orange lights of the restaurant.<p>

"Table for 2" She said cheerfully.

The waiter nodded and showed us to our table. The place wasn't fancy, but it didn't look like any ordinary pizza place. She seated us at a round booth.

"Would you like any thing to drink?"

"Just water"

Her voice was soft but her glare at me was terrifying. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"This is my chance to apologise"

"Hey Yui...I-I'm sorry for being so mean earlier"

We slid into the booth, me on the right, Yui on the left. Her hand traveled from my thigh to the little bulge in my pants (She wasn't turned on, she naturally has a bulge since she has a penis). Each finger caressed it slowly. The fabric of my boxer-panties turned me on.

"Yui! Stop!" My voice was raspy.

"I won't forgive you unless you let me do this~!"

My feelings took over as I watched her un-zipped my jeans and grab my member. The wind from the air condition blew at member and sent a shiver up my spine. She grabbed the table cloth and covered my lap. Her soft skin against my hard member felt so good! I continuously swallowed my saliva. It stopped me from moaning. My nails scraped the seat as she continued to pump harder and harder. Her presence next to me disappeared. She slid under the table and sat on the floor.

"Azusa~!"

Her cheerful whisper and smile made my heart race. She kissed the head of my member and shoved it in her mouth. I bit my lip as she sucked me. I could feel each and every taste-bud as she swirled her tongue around my hard member.

"Mmm...mmf...mghh"

Her erotic noises weren't helping at all. She pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to my penis. The tip of her tongue ran up from the base all the way to the top. Saliva coated her lips and was smeared around her mouth. Every time pre-cum would drip out she'd lick it up. I gripped the bottom of the booth as my penis throbbed. Her mouth opened slightly and I shot my cum into her mouth. I breathed heavily and leaned against the wall. I watched her swallow it all and lick her lips.

"Would you like to order now?"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked up. The waiter happily smiled.

"Umm...Uhhh...I-uhhh"

**Clunk!**

"Ow!"

Yui, like an idiot, stood up and hit her head on the table. The waiter stared at me. I had to lie.

"Umm..W-Well my friend...uhh-dropped her fork and was looking for it!"

I hid my bottom half under the table and handed her a fork. She placed her hands on the seat and lifted her body up.

"Found it"

Yui gave a fake laugh and sat down. She waved the fork in the air and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Umm...2 slices of New York style pizza"

"Okay (Scribble, scribble) anything else?"

"N-No"

"Okay"

I released my breath and sighed. I put my member back in my underwear and closed my jeans. In the corner of my eye, I see Yui rubbing her head and crying.

"It's Okay" I whisper in a sincere tone.

I place my hand on her head and rub it gently. Her sobs dye down and her body relaxs. Then, I travel my hand. Down her shoulder, down her stomach, under her skirt, bingo! Her panties are soaking already. With the tip of my finger, I rub her through her underwear. I squeeze her nub and she squeezes my shoulder. My hand travels into her underwear and I insert one finger into her opening.

"A-"

She squeals, but covers her mouth. I get cocky and insert another finger. Her breath is heavy and her cheeks are red. I pump faster and faster. Her juices covered my hand. I could feel her walls clench around my fingers. She gasps and release all her stress. I take a napkin and wipe my hand.

* * *

><p>Two balled up napkins sit on the table as we wait for our pizza.<p>

"Azu_~nyan_ , I'm hungry!" Yui whined, her face on the table.

"We have to wait for our pizza to get done, relax"

I'm obviously irritated too, but I don't want to show it. The aroma of pizza is in the air and is making my stomach grumble. Yui is practically dieing of hunger right now. I sigh and tap my finger impatiently. Finally, the waiter appears.

"Two New York style pizza's"

"Thank you"

I go to grab a pizza but Yui grabs it first. I glare at her, but she just smiles and starts eating. The waiter walks away as I bite into my pizza. The pizza heats up my stomach and settles down my hunger. A few minutes, my plate is empty. I sigh in pleasure and look at Yui.

"Azu_~nyan_! I'm still hungry!"

"How? You just ate a pizza"

She pouted and stared at me. A wide smile appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Will you be my dessert?" She asks as she licks my cheek.

"N-No!" I tried to back away but she just brought me closer.

"Would you like an ice cream?" The waiter asked.

"Yes!" Yui said, smiling.

My heart raced and my cheeks fired up.

_"I can't believe the waiter just saw us!"_

The waiter happily walked away as Yui turned back to me.

"Where, were we?"

She places her lips on mine and kisses me passionately. I tried to pull away, but she just brought me closer. My back hit the bottom of the chair and I noticed that she had pushed me down. She held me down with all her weight and continued to kiss me. Our tongues swirled in each others mouth. My member pressed against her stomach as our kiss got deeper. All the air in my lungs were gone and I struggled to breath.

"Here's your ice cream"

The waiter slid the ice cream towards Yui as she sat up. She chuckled softly and fixed her hair.

"T-Thank you"

"You have something , right here"

She pointed towards her chin and smiled. Yui blushed heavily when she felt the wetness on her chin. I sat back up and watched her walk away. There was an awkward silence as Yui ate her ice cream.

_"I'm sooo bored"_ I thought as I sighed.

I turned my head and looked at Yui, who was extremely concentrate on her food.

_"Perfect time for some payback"_ A evil smile made its way across my face.

I secretly slid under the table and crawled to her. Her pink panties stared back at me as I blushed. I leaned forward and licked her.

**Yui's POV**

My body stiffened. Something warm and wet was pressing against me. I dropped my spoon. My instinct was to kick, but when I did something caught my leg. I looked down and saw Azusa staring back. She smiled and continued licking me. My legs shook and my heart raced. I gripped the table and bit my lip. I tried to eat my ice cream, but the pleasure was too deep. My stomach churned and flipped. Instead of licking, she began sucking. The pleasure swelled and swelled until:

**"Azusa!"** I whispered.

I came and soaked my panties down to the core.

Tap, tap, tap

The clicking of heels caught my attention as I noticed the waiter coming again.

**_"Why does she keep coming here!"_** I mentally screamed.

"So where's your friend?" She asked.

My mind went blank. I stood quiet and stared at the wall behind her.

"Ummm...Uhhh...She-ummm"

I looked at Azusa, who scolded me.

"Don't look at me!" She whispered.

"Tell her I'm in the bathroom."

"She's-umm...in the bathroom right now"

"Oh, okay then, are you done yet?"

"Um, yes"

She grabbed the plate and handed me the bill. As soon as she left I signaled for Azusa to come back up.

"You idiot!" She said.

"Don't look at me at times like that! She would've looked under the table if you continued!"

"But-"

"What ever, let's just go"

Azusa paid the bill, grabbed my hand and we left the store. The waiter waved goodbye.

"Such young love" She whispered.

* * *

><p>After leaving the restaurant, we decided to take a walk through the park.<p>

My swing went higher and higher as I brought my legs forward and back. Azusa just sat sat in her swing, enjoying the breeze. I had a guilty feeling in my gut and I knew I had to apologize about earlier.

"Hey, Azusa...I-I just wanted apologize about earlier"

She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"So...sorry"

"It's okay" She closed her eyes and smiled.

I smiled back satisfied.

"Azusa look, look! I can jump of the swing"

"No! Yui st-!" She yelled, but it was too late.

My body flew up into the air. I landed on my feet hard as I tumbled forward and fell. The jingling of the swing rattled my ears as she ran up to me.

"Are you alright!" She yelled as she shook me.

My lips formed a wide smile.

"Yes, but I know something that needs attention asap"

**Normal POV**

Leaves coated the ground like a blanket. A breeze would pass by every now and then. Crescent marks were found on the bark of a tree. That same tree, was shaking. Nails dug deeper and deeper into the hard bark. The plant was surrounded by two other trees and many bushes. Her tongue was sticking out like a dog on a hot summer day. Saliva poured out of her mouth and rolled down her chin. Her eyes were looking up as she moaned loudly. Her shirt was raised and her boobs swung back and forth. Two, tiny hands gripped her waist as she pounded harder and harder. Azusa's pants were around her ankles and Yui's panties were thrown in the grass. Her moans echoed through the empty park as Azusa thrusted deep into her.

_"Fucking Doggy Style feels great!"_ She thought.

Yui dug her nails deeper into the tree as blood covered them. Azusa pulled out her hair and let it cascade around them. She would pull out all the way and ram her throbbing dick back into her.

"Harder!" Yui screamed.

Azusa pulled out and grabbed Yui's shoulder. She threw her against the tree and thrusted into her, again.

**Yui's POV**

Moans poured out of my mouth like a horn.

_"The way she pounds in to me feels so good! It feels like I'm in heaven!"_

I could feel the bark scraping my back as my body bounced. I clawed at the tree again. I grabbed her face and kissed her. We cut out the whole "passionate" part as we kissed and fucked. She inter-twined our fingers and lifted my leg. This created more space for her to pound into me deeper. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. I bit and sucked her lip. Her moans were in sync with mine. I ran my tongue up her neck and around her ear as I bit her skin. I wrapped my legs around her waist and bucked my hips. I could feel her legs shaking and her grunting got loud and so did her panting.

"Y-Yui...my legs I-I can't-"

We both fell onto the grass and crunched the leaves. She stared at me and I stared back. The moon made her look beautiful and her shirt was lifted, exposing her flat stomach. The love and lust building up in my heart exploded as I bounced my hips. Her wet mouth covered my nipple and sucked on it hard. Her other hand squeezed my breast. Lust took over my body as saliva continuously dripped onto her shirt. I bounced my hips as fast as I could and moaned over and over again. I gripped her shoulders and my eyes rolled into my head as I screamed.

**"AZUSAAA!"**

She bit my nipple and continued to thrust into me, her own lust building up. Her cock throbbed violently. My orgasms were ripping out my life and soul. I sat up and she thrusted into me with all her life. Her cock brushed against my clit and I came every few minutes. My energy was falling and my mind was spinning. She gave one final thrust as she came.

**"YUIII!"**

**"AZUSAAA!"**

I collapsed onto her chest and breathed heavily. My mouth was dry and my lungs were gasping for air. Red and blue lights shone across the park. Beeping was also heard. Azusa's heart was pounding against my chest. We stared at each other.

"Run" I whispered.

**Azusa's POV**

"(Sigh)"

I sat on Yui's bed and stared at my feet.

_"Finally...I'm home"_

The bed sunk down and rose again as she sat behind me.

"Can I dry your hair?" She asked in her cheerful tone.

I nodded my head and felt her remove the towel that covered my hair. She rubbed the towel all over my head as my body rocked back and forth. One question was floating in my mind and I had to ask her.

"Yui?"

"Hm?" She continued to dry my hair.

"Wh-Why did you decided to go out with me?"

Her rubbing stopped.

"Well because I love you"

"I know that I-I mean like...(Sigh) Yui, I'm a freak. I'm a girl with a penis what do you see in me!"

Warm tears rolled down my face as I cried into my hands. Her arms turned me around and I cried into her chest. She caressed my head and began talking.

"Azusa...even if you weren't a hermaphrodite, I'd still love you"

I lifted my head and looked at her blushing face. Her eyes glistened in the light as she smiled.

"I've alwaysed loved you, since the moment I met you. Your long hair, your small frame, her light skin, all those things about you just made me love you more. And when I found out your secret, it didn't make me love you more or less."

She pressed her forehead against mine and my cheeks fired up.

"Don't ever call yourself a freak, cause in my eyes, your beautiful"

A new batch of tears poured out, but not from sadness, from joy. The corner of my lips lifted as I smiled. I tilted my head and leaned forward. Our faces got closer and closer.

"I love you, Azusa"

"I love you, Yui"


	6. Sexual Tension

Sorry dudes for not writing for a long time  
>Lots of crap happening with school ending and finding love ;)<br>This is for my fans and my beautiful girlfriend  
>I'm back!<br>A...sa...ake...up.."  
>"Oi, Nakano! Get up!"<br>Bam!  
>"Ittai! What was that for?"<p>

Azusa groggily opened her eyes, her blurry vision becoming clear. She takes in the scene around her. Yui's eyes were narrowed as she tuned Gitah. Ritsu stood about 2 feet away from the bed holding her head in pain. Mio was obviously angry. Arms crossed and yelling at Ritsu...something about trying to wake someone up. Anyways, Mugi just stared happily at the girl-on-girl action between Mio and Ritsu. She's probably in her happy yuri-filled world. Azusa sat up and yawned.  
>"Ah, Azu~nyan! You're up!"<br>Yui instantly dropped her beloved guitar to tackle her lovable kitten. Warm arms encircled her waist and their cheeks rubbed against each others.  
>"Yui! That's a Gibson Les Paul! Don't drop it on the floor!"<br>"Gomen ne Mio-chan"  
>Face flushed red, Azusa watched as Yui giggled sweetly and got off the bed to retrieve her guitar and put it back in it's case. At that moment, time seemed to slow down as she watched Yui attentively. Yui smiled and winked at Azusa, which caused her to blush heavily. Unfortunately, her childish smile hit a nerve as her dick hardened. She went completely pale and her body froze. Thinking fast, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.<br>"A-Ano...I'm pretty hungry so I'll be right back..I'm gonna go...b-brush my...teeth?"  
>Ritsu's bump suddenly disappeared and she walked over to Azusa. She wrapped her right arm around her neck and gave her a noogie.<br>"You better not take long! We'll be waiting for you downstairs"  
>She laughed and walked away, hands on her hips.<br>"Well..uh..bai!"  
>In the blink of an eye Azusa ran out the room. If only she saw Yui's lust filled smile.<br>"Ritsu! Baka! Look at what you did! Let's just go downstairs already"  
>Mio grabbed Ritsu by her collar and dragged her out. Mugi following behind, her eyes wide and lost.<br>"Ricchan! I think I should wash up,too! I'll be down in a few minutes"  
>"Hai, Private Yui!"<br>Ritsu and Yui saluted each other and bursted out laughing. Yui watched from the top of the stairs as the rest of the club members made themselves comfortable in the living room. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom.  
>(Knock, Knock)<br>"Koneko-chan~!"  
>The door opened with a faint 'creeeekkkk' and Azusa stuck her head out blushing furiously.<br>"Nani?"  
>Yui smiled sheepishly.<br>"I thought you might need some help"  
>She blushed heavily and opened the door a bit wider.<br>"Fine...Come in"

[In the bathroom]

"Nng..Y-Yui...Don't suck so hard"  
>Azusa bit her lip and leaned against the wall. The feeling of Yui's warm, wet tongue was giving her the ultimate pleasure.<br>" I never noticed how good she is.."  
>The small girl watched as her dick retracted and disappeared in her girlfriends mouth. She failed to stifle a moan as Yui nibbled the head of her dick and caressed the shaft. Yui loves hearing the one she loves moan and groan. It was like music to her ears, everything she did would cause a new note to emerge from her mouth. She pulled away and toyed with Azusa's small clit.<br>"What's wrong koneko-chan? Are you about to...c-u-m?"  
>Yui smiled mischievously and kissed her throbbing dick.<br>"Tell me..."  
>Her little koneko-chan just stood there and blushed, too embarrassed to say anything.<br>"How 'bout we play a little game...you have 5 seconds.."  
>She just stared at Yui and blushed even more.<br>"Go...Shi...San...Ni, Com'on Azu~nyan"  
>Azusa's heart raced as her mind tried to comprehend what was going on.<br>"Ichi...Rei"  
>Yui crossed her arms and gave her a sharp look.<br>"You're pretty bold aren't you koneko-chan, after today you'll know not to mess with Yui Hirisawa!"  
>"Uhhh..."<br>Azusa had no idea what to do. Yui' voice was stern but the way she pointed at the ceiling made her think twice.  
>"Ano...Yui are you serious?"<br>"Yes after toda-  
>"Not that!"<br>Azusa flailed her arms and sighed.  
>"About what you said earlier...about us not having sex"<br>She avoided eye contact and fiddled with her shirt.  
>"Huh...yea I'm totally serious"<br>"Datte..-  
>Yui bent down and continued where she left off, ignoring Azusa's words as they turned into lust filled moans.<p>

[Later on...]

After the little argument they had...was it even an argument? I don't know, anyways everything felt awkward between them. Well, awkward for Azusa not so much Yui. While they were brushing their teeth, Yui just..brushed her teeth. Not even bothering to acknowledge Azusa. So here we are in the Hirisawa's living room.  
>"So what do you guys wanna do today?"<br>Ritsu laid her head on the kotastu and sighed. There was this weird atmosphere roaming around the room and it was making her uneasy.  
>"Yui! Why the hell is this kotatsu still out? It's like 36 C outside!"<br>"Datte, It's so warm and I love to sit under it!"  
>Yui smiled and wiggled around in her seat.<br>"Yui-chan your such a child" Mugi laughed.  
>"Do wanna get a heat stroke?" Mio said, crossing her arms.<br>" Mou! Fine, I'll put it away later"  
>Pouting like a little child, Yui joined Ritsu under the kotatsu and thought hard.<br>"Hmmm..."  
>"Ughh! There's nothing to do in this heat! It's September why is it so hot?"<br>"Baka, its not even officiallyl fall yet" Mio said.  
>"But isn't it at least supposed to be a little chilly?"<br>Ritsu wrapped her arms around herself and pretended to shiver.  
>"I heard in the news on how global warming is affecting our seasons" Mugi said as she clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly.<br>"Huh? It's those stupid Americans polluting our air!"  
>Ritsu shot her fist in the air and yelled:<br>"Curse you America!"  
>Yui, somewhere in between that, joined her and also shot her fist in the air with a successful 'Yessu!'<br>"Bakas! Someone's gonna hear you!" Mio sternly said.  
>Azusa, who was sitting quietly on the couch, finally decided to speak up. Speaking in shy voice she said:<br>"Ano...We could walk around the shopping district and you know...shop..?"  
>Everyone stood quiet and with a few shrugs and nods they all agreed.<br>"Great idea, Azu~nyan!"  
>The latter blushed and smiled for being praised. This is the first time Yui said anything to her since the bathroom incident. Ritsu shot her fist in the air, yet again.<br>"Yosh! Meet us in the shopping district in 1 hour! Don't be late!"  
>And with that Mio, Ritsu and Mugi left the Hirisawa residence.<p>

[Yui's Room]

Azusa slipped on some dark blue jeans and checked herself out in the mirror. Today she sported a white spaghetti strap shirt and a peach colored sweater on top. She began tying her hair up when she caught glimpse of Yui getting dressed. The older of two was wearing a pink skirt with white knee-highs. She also wore a white v-neck shirt with the words 'Love me I'm Sweet' written in hot pink. But today she didn't wear her signature hair clips, but decided to leave her hair loose. Azusa sighed and put her hair in a ponytail. Right when she was about to turn around, she felt a pair of lips suckling on her neck.  
>"Ah!"<br>Yui licked up her neck and nibbled on her ear.  
>"Are you lonely, Azu~nyan?"<br>The said girl shuddered at the faint licks and fake moans her girlfriend was doing. Yui's hand traveled from Azusa's waist to the growing tent in her jeans.  
>"N-No! Yui stop!"<br>The cat girl pulled Yui's hands away and back towards the mirror.  
>"Yui Sto-"<br>Her senpai cut her off with a wet sloppy kiss. She pulled down her zipper and caressed the convulsing penis. Azusa couldn't help as the sexual feeling in her lower abdomen grew.  
>Suddenly,the sexual feeling faded and so did Yui's warm touch. Shocked, Azusa stared as Yui walked out the room licking her lips.<br>Yui turned around and looked at the flustered kitten.  
>"When I said we weren't gonna have sex that also meant no cumming"<br>That sly grin appeared again and she winked and blew the kouhai a kiss.  
>Today is gonna be a long day...<p> 


End file.
